


The Dreadwolf's Dragonborn

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Dragon Age Fan Fics [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Blood Mages, Dragon Age Lore, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Dragonborn | Dovahkiin in Thedas (Dragon Age), F/M, Inquisition Agents (Dragon Age), Mages (Dragon Age), Mages and Templars, May The Dread Wolf Take You, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red Templars, Swearing, Templars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Having defeated Alduin, the Dragonborn finds herself falling, and falling and falling, into Thedas, where she is branded the Herald Of Andraste.Now she has a new world to save.





	1. Profile: Rin

Name: Rinveni

Nickname: Rin

Title(s): the Last Dovahkiin, Alduin's Bane and DragonSlayer, The Honoured Thane of all Skyrim. Sturdy Harbinger, Mystic Archmage, and Silent Thief Master. The Revered Peacemaker, The Victorious Conquerer, Restorer of the Eldergleem, Vanquisher of The vampire Morvath, Destroyer of the forsworn, Vanquisher of the Wolf Queen.

YOB: 3E 411

Age: 256 (At the time of Skyrim)

**Appearance:**

Hair: Dark brown/black

Eyes: red

 

**Robes:**

**Class** : Mage

\- Conjuration

                 - Necromancy

\- Illusion

\- Enchanting

\- Alchemy

 

**Family:**

Naraly Tyryn (Mother-deceased)

Neloth (Father)

 

 **Skooma** (Pet) - "The Black Bear Cub is both playful and affectionate, and so adorable it's quickly forgiven for whatever trouble it gets into. It's also quite good at avoiding whatever dangers its master happens to encounter, so don't be afraid to let it tag along on your adventures!"

 

 

 

 

Pairing: Solas

 


	2. Author's Note

Dearest Readers

 

It's been pointing out that this reads too much like it shouldn't. Like it's pulled from the script. 

 

So I am going to start again.

From the beginning.

Trying to alter it better for Rin's circumstances.

 

I apologise for the writing, I agree that it could be better, and I hope it will be. 

 

Bare with me whilst I rewrite the first few chapters.

 

Thank you for reading this to begin with. 

 

 

Redheadbecky 


	3. A Brave New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Rin's colouring and eyes i believe that they would believe her a demon first, which is why i have included Cullen in the opening scene. He's a templar and would most likely demand to be in charge of her until they know what they are dealing with. He needs to know that should anything happen the right action would be taken.

It's an ache in her bones Rinveni feels first, a deep ache that indicates a heavy impact, a fall perhaps, she hasn't felt an ache like this since she took on her first dragon and was clipped by a wing that had sent her flying into a boulder. There is also a searing pain in her left palm, like she's picked up one of her father's crystals when she shouldn't and it's burning her flesh in warning. What she feels second is the bind around her wrists, that's nothing new, she's woken frequently after a night of drinking in the Bee and Barb and woke in chains in the Riften Prison next to her faithful companions Inigo and Kaidan. It's when she tries to remember what it was this time she comes up blank, she knows she was doing something important. That much she can feel. But what exactly is blank. Like there is a hole in her memory. A thick heavy impenetrable fog. And she hates not knowing.

Next is the clothing she wears, from the fit and scratchiness of the fabric these are not her clothes, she would never dress herself in something so insulting, and even the guards of Riften know better now and just let her keep her own clothes now. And there is something tied around her mouth, keeping her quiet, that's new, most of her kidnappers or jailers make the mistake of not gagging her, she is Dragonborn, capable of shouting her enemies apart, yet none of them gag her. The blindfold is new too. She has to rely on her sense of smell and her hearing, of course being a dark elf she actually has an impressive sense of hearing. There's some fabric brushing against her ears which drowns some of the sound out but she can make out shuffling, feet, at least three sets, there are also hands shifting on weapons, the rub of leather against metal. She's starting to get nervous. It's never felt like this before, there's a nervous twinge in her spine and the dragon souls inside of her are stirring, a warning, they're nervous too. Which is never a good sign.

Riveni then tries to move, finds her entire frame chained to the floor, wrapped around the entire length of her body are strong metal chains that constrict with every movement, someone really didn't want her moving. She shifts slightly trying to feel movement, she's checking for her bear cub, Skooma, he usually sleeps in her robes but since whoever her captor is has already changed those, someone must have found him. She hopes for their sake he's still alive. Skooma is her guilt possession. Rinveni, Kaidan and Inigo had killed his mother and Rinveni felt guilt ridden when they found the tiny bear cup in the cave and she couldn't help herself, she took him with her and she's never regretted it. The bear cub has proven just as loyal and loving as her companions and she cares dearly for him. They really had better not have harmed him.

That burn on her hand explodes in pain and her eyes widen behind her blindfold and she bites down on the gag to stop herself from screaming. Curls her fingers into her palm to feel the source of the pain, some form of burnt wound from the feel of it but without an actual look she can't determine how bad it actually is. When the pain passes she releases her bite on the gag and try to take a breath, the material making it difficult, she lifts her head a little trying to find a fresh source of air, but this...place is stuffy, thick with hesitation and fear and it's almost choking her. Her ears catch another sound, a new one, heavy armoured footsteps heading towards her, she tilts her head slightly to listen. The door ahead of her opens, forcibly, almost shattering on impact as it hits the wall. Rinvini's ears twitch alarmed, as the souls twist and worry within her. And one by one by one three people enter the room.

“This is the.....demon” a female voice states in front of her, harsh, strained, itching for a fight, the woman's hand in on her sword, Rinveni can hear the twist of leather on the sword hilt, or perhaps that belong to the man at her side. Who is nervous, he keeps shifting slightly, he's afraid of her. Of what ever they think she is. A demon. To Rinveni that means Daedra, but she is not a Daedra, far from it. Rinveni's ears twitch again catching movement behind her, a third woman, smaller, daintier, an assassin or spy perhaps. Rinveni tilts her head back towards the third listening to her footsteps.

“Why is it still alive?” the male states, warrior, proud but his movements give him away. The twisting of the pummel of his sword and the rubbing of the back of his neck. She may not be able to see but sound still gives so much away, enough to create a blurry picture in her mind. A hand pulls the blindfold from her head and Rinveni has to blink at the intrusion of light, even from only a few torches scattered around the room, Rinveni cringes slightly and blinks her eyes a little, adjusting before she settles on the two figures in front of her. A male, tall, broad, blonde, dressed in warrior armour, wrapped in red and black clothing, very formal, he's important then, her eyes flicker to the woman at his side, tall, not as tall as him but she has the stance that makes up for it, cropped black hair, sharp and hardened features, a scar stretching along her jaw. The third woman is a red head, Rinvini can see her out of the corner of her eye, watching her, studying her, she's smaller then the first two but Rinvini is sure that's on purpose, she's trying to make herself smaller. Like the assassins of the Dark Brotherhood.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now, creature” the first woman, the warrior, states starting to round Rinveni, who watches her, glowing red eyes following her every step. Rinveni jerks up her chin indicating the gag and gives the woman a look. The female warrior steps closer and reaches for the gag.

“Cassandra” the male warns curling his fingers tighter around the sword handle. 'Cassandra' stops and then pulls her hand back, goes back to stalking around Rinveni.

“The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.” Cassandra informs Rinveni who looks away, confusion flickering across her eyes, she's never heard of a Conclave, she knows what the word means, an assembly or gathering, especially one that has special authority, power, or influence: a conclave of political leaders. She doesn't remember hearing of such a meeting. She's sure given her titles she would have been informed. The second woman, the red watched her reaction carefully, seems to see something the others don't. “Explain this!” 'Cassandra' grabs Rinveni’s manacles and holds them up as the mark (Anchor) flares to life again. Rinveni grits her teeth against the gag, tightening her jaw and breathes through her nose. When the mark settles Rinveni lightens up her jaw and groans a little. Cassandra shares a look with her companions before pulling off the gag, Rinveni stretches her jaw and looks up at Cassandra.

“I don’t know what that is or how it got there” Rinveni answers, utterly honestly. She really does have no idea how some crazy, glowing, green, magical mark got onto her hand when she can't even remember getting here, wherever here is exactly.

“We can't trust it” The male states.

“She” Rinveni corrects looking to him. “Has nothing to gain by lying to you” she points out. “I am the one tied down, imprisoned, surrounded by armed prison guards. I'm pretty sure that if you wanted me dead, I would be in a heartbeat....” she cocks her head. “You're a seasoned warrior” she points out. “By the callus' on your hands and the scars you bare” she looks to the first woman, 'Cassandra'. “So are you....and your friend is an assassin...or a spy perhaps...a Bard?” she asks slightly. “You seek answers....well so do I” she tells them. “Perhaps..some kind of deal can be forged?” she asks looking around nervously. "A partnership?" 

 

 


	4. Beginning of the Alliance

Rinveni watches the three humans argue, the redhead is more on Rinveni's side then the others, for whatever reason, the blonde warrior is completely against her help in every single way. Seems it is going to be down to Cassandra to seal Rinveni's fate in this world.

"You cannot be seriously considering this" The blonde male argues. "Making deals with demons...."

"I'm not convinced she is a demon" the redhead counters.

"Look at her" Cassandra points out.

"Yes, I did" The redhead argues. "And other then the skin and eyes nothing screams demon....in fact other then the eyes and skin she's an elf" she crosses her arms over her chest. "There are still places in Thedas that have yet to be discovered"

"And you're saying she could be from one of those places?" the blonde asks. "You are really being that naïve? It is not already in your mind?"

"You want to kill her?" the redhead asks. "And what if she does hold the key to winning this? To fixing the Breach? But you acted rash and killed her....?"

"For all we know it caused this" he argues back. The redhead sighs and approaches Rinveni.

"How about question for question" the redhead offers.

"We don't have time for this" Cassandra complains. "The Breach is growing and her mark is spreading..."

"Then we make it quick" the redhead moves closer to Rinveni, crouches "Do you have a name?"

"Rinveni" Rinveni answers. "Do you?" she counters.

"Leliana" the redhead answers. "And" Leliana looks to Cassandra. "Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast" Leliana then look to Cullen. "Commander Cullen Rutherford" Leliana turns back to Rinveni. "Where did you travel from?" Rinveni stares at her.

"That depends..." Rinveni answers.

"On what?" Cullen asks.

"Where I am" Rinveni answers looking up at him. "Where am I?" she asks.

"Haven" Leliana answers. "Ferelden" Rinveni looks away and frowns. Her father made a note to teach her about the world of Nirn, she knows every town, every city, every inch of all the maps. And yet....she has no idea where Haven, or Ferelden are, she has no memory of ever hearing those names before.

"This frustrates me to no end" she complains and looks to the three of them and then glances to the guards. "Who are you people?" she looks back to Leliana.

"We don't have time for this" Cassandra complains as Rinveni's marked hand flares. "Either help us..."

"Or what? You kill me?" Rinveni asks back. "And then what? Your world will burn"

"And you know that how exactly?" Cullen asks tightening his hand on his sword.

"You wouldn't be getting this upset if some soldiers were having a spat" Rinveni answers. "This is something serious, something world ending serious....and you think....whatever this thing on my hand is, it can save it.....but I can't do that...from in here, like this" she motions to the chains. Leliana, Cassandra and Cullen all share a look, Cullen huffs and turns away.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana. We will take her to the rift." Cassandra tells the redhead who glances to Rinvini before she leaves. Cassandra motions to the guards. "The chains" she states, the guards all shift nervously, each pushing the others to make the first move, it's one of the younger men, barely out of his teens that steps forward, trying to seem brave, but his hands shake, tremble, he crouches and presses a release mechanism on the ground, the chains let up and Cassandra brushes them Rinveni.

"What is it that's happened?" Rinveni asks watching Cassandra. "What's threatening your world?"

"Like you don't know" Cullen mumbles, Cassandra replaces the manacles around Rinveni's wrists with rope, she also shoots Cullen a look.

"It will be easier to show you." Cassandra tells her, Rinveni looks to the rope and then to Cassandra. Before she stands to her full height, in Nirn she's of an average height for an elf, she has no idea how tall the elves are here, but from the surprised look from both Cullen and Cassandra she's guessing no where near her height. She reaches up with her tied hands and brushes her hair over her shoulder, it's come loose in her capture, which will make for any fighting difficult. That's if they let her fight. She has a feeling Cullen is going to be difficult about anything that involves her having any form of freedom. Or a weapon. Or to even walk by herself it seems, he wraps his fingers tightly around her upper arm.

"Come on" he grumbles and pulls her along with him as they follow Cassandra back through the door they originally entered through.

"If you're not a demon, as you say" Cassandra starts. "What are you?" she asks looking back at Rinveni.

"I'm a dunmer" Rinveni informs. "A dark elf" she looks to Cullen. "Not a dae....demon" she quickly corrects herself, they hadn't used the term daedra when talking about demons, so...they either prefer demon, or where ever she is does things a little differently. And she has a bad feeling about this, that she know what happened deep down in her heart, that she...somehow.....fell? Jumped? Into another world? Another reality? Maybe this is the afterlife and everything they're taught to believe in, with the divines and the daedra...is wrong. Perhaps this is even another test, Sheogorath perhaps, or Azura, a test to prove her faith, her loyalty or in Sheogorath's case, just to play with her. If she was a betting woman, and she actually is, she'd put her money on Sheogorath. Cullen pulls her up the stairs leading to the upper level of the building they'd been keeping her in, there is a cold draft, Skyrim cold, so somewhere with snow. He leads her through a door and into a larger, well lit room. Statues, and fires, and benches, this is a religious temple of some form, and for someone she's never seen before. She stares up at the statue at the side, a woman, beautiful and human. She doesn't get long to admire it, Cullen tugs her along, she shoots him a glare as she almost trips. If they turn on her she is killing him first. He glares back at her as he leads her on towards the huge double wooden doors where Cassandra waits for them, she shares a look with Cullen who nods, Cassandra turns and pushes open the doors before stepping through, Cullen and Rinveni follow behind her, Rinveni shields her eyes slightly at the invasion of sunlight, she should try and get a scope on how long she's been here already, and try and remember where she was when this happened. She knows she was doing something important, she knows that much, but the details just aren't coming to her. And she needs to find out what happened to her bear cub, Skooma has his issues and no one here will understand them or him. She hopes he's still alive. Otherwise this is going to be a short alliance. She shakes her head and her eyes are drawn to the sky above the village they are in, she steps forward a little frowning up at the green hole in the sky, it pulses and Rinveni is floored by the pain it sends shooting through her arm, she cries out squirming in the snow trying to curl into herself. Cassandra crouches beside her, Rinveni looks up at her.

“Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads…” Cassandra informs the dark elf. “And it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn’t much time” Rinveni pushes herself to her knees and breathes heavily in pain.

“You say it may be the key. To doing what?” Rinveni asks Cassandra.

“Closing the Breach. Whether that’s possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And yours” Rinveni looks to Cullen and then back to Cassandra holding out her marked hand.

“You still think I did this? To myself?” she asks them poignantly.

“Maybe not intentionally” Cassandra answers. “Something clearly went wrong” Rinveni gives her a 'duh' look.

“And if I’m not responsible?” Rinveni asks. “If I didn't do this? If I am not the.....demon....you both seem to think I am?”

“Someone is, and you are our only suspect” Cullen answers, Rinveni looks to him, her jaw tight, fighting back a retort.

“You wish to prove your innocence?” Cassandra asks, Rinveni turns back to her and gives a short sharp nod. “Then this is the only way” Rinveni looks up at the Breach clenching her marked hand, she really has no choice in this, if she doesn't help them, they kill her, if she does, she may die anyway, plus these people maybe her only hope of returning home, and she is supposed to be the Dragonborn, a hero, heroes help people. She looks down and sighs closing her eyes before looking to Cassandra.

“I understand.” Rinveni tells her.

“Then....?” Cassandra asks.

“I’ll do what I can. Whatever it takes” Rinveni answers, Cassandra and Cullen share a look before Cullen pulls Rinveni to her feet, Rinveni groans and flexes her hand.

“Come on” Cullen tells her as Cassandra starts walking away, he pulls her along after her.


	5. Journey To The Rift

The village is small, like Riverwood, wooden huts, thatched roofs, flammable. Rinveni looks around, eyeing up any potential escape routes. If she doesn't mind getting limber she can easily scale the wall. Depends on where she'd run too. A cave, she supposes, and not without Skooma. That will make things more difficult. She just needs some space. A quiet space so she can think. Without the imposing blonde warrior looming over her or the scarred woman threatening her, Rinveni knows they will both give chase.

“Murderer!!” A voice shouts to her right, Rinveni turns her head, her eyes widen and she ducks and the rotten vegetable projectile hits Cullen in the side of the face, Rinveni rises and bites her lip trying not to smirk as Cullen turns to look at her, she shakes her head and he looks over her shoulder, behind her, to where the offending item came from, Rinveni looks around to a small boy, a teenager, no more then 16, he stares in horror at the Commander, who is a menacing figure. Rinveni looks back to Cullen. It's unfair for the warrior to take his anger out on a boy who was aiming for her.

“He was aiming for me” Rinveni tells Cullen. “I ducked, this is on me, leave him alone” she whispers to him, he looks to her. She stares back unwavering in her stance. He grabs her arm again and tugs her along with him after Cassandra who has moved on ahead of them. Cullen eyes Rinveni cautiously, if she was a demon, why would she take the blame like that. Demons do not care for anyone other then themselves. And yet she had torn his attention from the boy. He scoffs. It's just trying to get on his side so he'll release it. Cassandra looks back at Rinveni.

“They have decided your guilt” Cassandra informs Rinveni. “They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead”

“I'm sorry....Templars?” Rinveni asks.

“Soldiers of the Chantry that hunt apostates and blood mages and watch over the mages” Cassandra answers.

“Watch over?” Rinveni asks. “You mean...imprison?” she asks looking to Cassandra who looks away.

“Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him.” Cullen tells Rinveni who smirks and raises an eyebrow looking to him.

“Wow” she breaths. “You see someone more powerful then you and you quake in your little soldier boots and decide to break them before they can break you?” she asks cocking her head. “I am guessing this conclave was about these templars and their..mages?” Cullen gives a sharp nod. “Did the oppressed finally see sense to rise above their masters?” she mocks.

“You're a mage, of course you would see things that way” Cullen counters.

“Mage is a step up from demon” Rinveni growls back as soldiers ahead of them open the huge double wooden gates, Cassandra looks to her.

“And magic where you come from?” she asks, Rinveni looks to her and smirks.

“Everyone is capable of wielding magic, but only some study and expand it” Rinveni answers. Cullen snorts.

“A society of mages” he grumbles. “Can't think of anything worse”

“Mages being oppressed and bullied comes to mind” Rinveni points out, she and Cullen stare at one another, Cassandra sighs a little and then grabs their attention.

“We lash out, like the sky” Cassandra tells them. “But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed” Cullen's jaw ticks in annoyance before he looks away. Rinveni smirks a little and looks to Cassandra who gives her a look back as she pulls a dagger from her belt. “There will be a trial. I can promise no more” Cassandra cuts the rope binding Rinveni's wrists, Cullen makes a noise as if to protests but a sharp look from Cassandra stops him. “Come. It is not far” Cassandra turns to walk on, Rinveni pulls her sleeves over her wrists and follows, Cullen trudging along after them.

“Where are you taking me?” Rinveni asks.

“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach” Cullen answers, Rinveni looks to him and then back to Cassandra.

“Smaller?” she asks. “What's that supposed to mean?” she adds, Cullen smirks a little.

“You'll see, little mage” he mocks, she snaps her head to him and glares.

“Open the gate! We are headed into the valley!” Cassandra yells as they reach the last set of gates, the two soldiers stood in front of it turn and pull the gates open letting Cullen, Rinveni and Cassandra pass through.

“So your mages, do you treat them all with such mistrust?” Rinveni asks as they head along the snow and ice covered pathway.

“When a child presents with magic” Cassandra starts. “Their parents will send word for the Templars who will come and escort the young mage to a Circle where they are trained to control their magic”

“And when their education is finished? Do they go home? Return to their families? Start their own?” Rinveni asks.

“No” Cullen answer. “They remain in the tower to teach the next generation” Rinveni scoffs.

“Right....” she mutters. “And let me guess” she looks to Cullen. “You think that it's the right thing to do?” they share a look. “To deny someone love and affection and care, from family, from a lover, husband, children.....A home. Isn't that basic humanity?”

“Let's not argue” Cassandra warns. “If we are to do this together....we cannot bicker amongst ourselves” Cullen looks away from Rinveni and marches on ahead, Rinveni sighs and shakes her head before walking with Cassandra. At the top of the hill, the mark on Rinveni's hand flares and she is floored with the pain.

“By Azura!!” Rinveni screams clutching her hand to her chest, she rocks over, curling into herself. Cullen moves to her and crouches wrapping his hand around her arm, she looks to him.

“Come on” he whispers and pulls her to her feet.

“The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face” Cassandra tells Rinveni as she examines the marked skin.

“You said I was at this...Conclave?” Rinveni asks slightly, Cassandra nods. “And everyone else died?” she nods again. “Then how did I survive? How am I the only survivor?”

“They said you… stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was” Cassandra motions beyond them into the Valley. “Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes” Cassandra looks to Rinveni. “I suppose you’ll see soon enough” Cassandra adds before the three of them start walking again, heading through an arch leading to a bridge. This is going to be a long day. Rinveni sighs a little and rubs her ear on her shoulder as it itches. She catches Cullen watching her, she shoots him a look and he looks away as they start to cross the bridge. The Breach pulses above them and something explodes out of it and heads straight for them, Rinveni grabs the back of Cullen's armour and pulls him out of the way as the meteor hits the bridge, causing it to collapse under them, sending the three of them falling to the frozen lake below, Rinveni groans and pushes herself up onto her elbows as Cullen sits up rubbing the back of his neck. Cassandra looks to the two of them as she stands, Cullen nods to Cassandra telling the woman he's fine before he stands and moves to help Rinveni to her feet, she groans a little and looks up at him. He nods to her, sharp, sure, doesn't want to be seen thanking her for saving his life. The Breach spits out another meteor. It hits the frozen river a short distance in front of Cassandra and Cullen and a Shade forms in a pool of green light. “Stay behind me!” Cassandra attacks the Shad. a second Shade forms and Cullen readies his shield moving towards it, Rinveni looks between the two warriors. They probably won't take well to her using her magic, they've made it clear where they stand with mage and magic. A third Shade forms between Rinveni and Cullen and the elf's eyes widen as she steps back.

“Give me a weapon!” she snaps, Cullen scoffs.

“Not a chance” he snaps back, not turning to face her, Rinveni ducks and spins away fro the Shade's claw.

“Well then good luck fixing the sky” she argues jumping backwards out of the Shade's reach. “When your magic hand is attached to a corpse!!!” Cullen glances back as Rinveni is thrown back by the Shade, Rinveni hits the ice and there is a crack, as she breaks a rib, she cries out a little and curls in one herself.

“Maker's breath” Cullen complains and grabs a dagger from his belt before throwing it towards Rinveni, who snatches it out of the air, Cullen turns and thrusts his sword up into the Shade he's fighting as Rinveni spins onto her knees thrusting up into the Shade. It screams at her as it dies. Cassandra pulls her own sword out of her Shade and turns to the others.

“It's over” Rinveni breaths as Cullen sheaths his sword and then holds out his hand to Rinveni looking at the dagger, she scoffs and shakes her head turning it and placing the handle in his palm. “You could give me something to defend myself with” Rinveni argues as Cullen slots the dagger onto his belt.

“You're a mage” Cassandra argues. “You don't need a weapon”

“I didn't think you'd want me casting...” Rinveni argues. “Given your Anti-mage...preferences” she touches her ribs and takes a breath before cringing. “Wish I paid more attention at healing magic” she grumbles as Cullen walks past her to the destroyed bridge rubble and crates behind them, he kicks aside a few shattered wood panels before picking up a discarded staff and moving back to Rinveni.

“Here” he offers it to her, she gives him a confused look, he rolls his eyes and waves the staff. “You're right, if we're fighting.....we can't concentrate on protecting you as well” she takes the staff and pulls it closer. Cassandra pulls a healing potion from her belt and moves closer to Rinveni.

“And this will work till we get this over with and can have a healer look you over” Rinveni eyes the potion carefully as she takes it, new world, means new plants, which means she has no idea how these plants or extracts will effect her, but her ribs hurt and she has no idea how long she will be able to go with them burning like this, she uses her teeth to pull the stopper out of it before spitting it aside and downing the red liquid, she cringes slightly and then the pain on her ribs is gone, she nods to the two warriors and attaches her staff to her back.

“Where are all your soldiers?” Rinveni asks. “You do have more soldiers, right?”

“Yes, they are at the forward camp, or fighting. We are on our own, for now.” Cassandra answers. “Let's move” she nods towards the river bank and the three of them head off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking Solas POV next, how Rinveni's dragon powers read to him, it's powerful, old magic, very very old magic, and I suspect he'll be able to feel it, maybe even be drawn to it.


	6. Dwemer and Mer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but I've been having some issues with my stories on another site. 
> 
> I do plan on a more schedulised update from now on. Once a month.

**Three days ago:**

Solas looks down at the prisoner before him. He'd surrendered his staff, for the peace of mind of those around him, just so he can look upon the one that's been marked by his magic, well he would, if those holding the individual prisoner hadn't decided to cover every inch of them, completely hiding them from prying eyes. Solas purses his lips. This isn't what he'd had in mind. This wasn't factored into his plans. An innocent caught it the crossfire. If she is indeed an innocent, something about her, something radiating from her, old magic, older then him and his and it's both intriguing and terrifying. Cassandra stands behind him watching, waiting for something, anything to explain what happened. Solas kneels in front of the prisoner and reaches for her, he pauses at Cassandra's demanding tone.

“Just the hand” the seeker warns, Solas glances to her and then away taking the prisoners hand in his, the one glowing a bright green, a fade green. He pulls the glove from the hand, in the centre of her palm is a large, red and angry wound, like someone has taken a knife to it and tried to dig away at her skin, but it's the green glow, the magic that is the concern. The magic that matches the tear in the sky, his magic, his mistake. He turns the hand palm up and presses his thumbs into the skin either side of the mark, this is going to take some time. He glances to Cassandra.

“A cloth and some water would be helpful” he states. “This wound needs to be cleaned and treated” Cassandra motions to a guard who nods and leaves the room.

“Make sure she wakes” Cassandra adds. “We need to question her” Solas pauses slightly, it is a she then, hard to tell with all they've done to hide her identity. Cassandra watches a moment as Solas starts to tend to the wound before Cassandra leaves. The guard returns with a bowl of water and a cloth, he sets it next to Solas and then back away, hand going to his sword. Solas dips the cloth into the water and the rings it out.

“Ir abelas” Solas whispers softly setting the damp cloth against the jagged and burning wound on her hand.

…......

**Now:**

Solas feels it, that magic brushing up against his skin, wrapping around his own magic like a warm blanket, and getting closer. The prisoner is awake then. He turns looking for her, his curiosity has been tingling for days now, the need to know who and what she is, there are rumours, as there usually is, of what she is, all ranging from dwarf, to qunari and everything in between. He looks up as a magical shield forms at his side, a shade's claw dangerously close to hitting him, but it bounces off the shield. He turns looking for the mage that cast it. And his eyes land on 'her'. The source of the mix of his magic and the older magic. And she is not what he expected. The amount of magic she holds he had assumed her an elf, and on that he was right, but he has never seen an elf like this before. Tall. Slender. Just like an elf. But grey skin and glowing red eyes. And then she is moving, the Commander acting as her shadow and he tracks her steps, of course the templar is cautious of the magic their prisoner wields. He wouldn't be surprised if he'd argued for her death once she woke. She's graceful but deadly. And quick to think on her feet, the way she plots ahead three steps of everyone else, making it difficult for Cullen to keep up with her; but he tries. The demons fall fast now with three added fighters thrown into the mix. The last demon falls and Solas is moving towards 'her'.

“Quickly” Solas hisses grabbing her marked hand. “Before more come through” he thrusts her hand at the rift, ignoring her magic pressing up against his own, trying to tangle with it. The rift latches onto her hand as he predicted it would and she gasps surprised by the motion before she cringes and cries out in pain, he knew it would likely hurt too. The rift crackles and flickers before it disappears with a pop releasing the elf at his side, she rubs her palm and looks to him as she draws to her full height. She's tall, even leaning on her staff, for an elf, ignoring the skin colour, she stands at Cullen's height, and she's slightly taller then Cassandra, just like the elves of old. Cullen moves to stand at the elf's side, his hand till tight on his sword, even sheathed, waiting for her to make one wrong move.

“What did you do?” she asks him.

“I did nothing” Solas answers. “The credit is yours” he assures her. She looks down at the mark on her hand, and he can see her thinking, working, her eyes seem to glow a bit more before she is looking back to him.

“At least this is good for something” she comments lowering her hand. Solas glances to Cullen before concentrating on the girl.

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand, I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake....and it seems I was correct” Cassandra walks closer to them.

“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself” she comments looking between them and then sharing a look with Cullen.

“Possibly” Solas kind of agrees and then holds his hands in front of himself to offer the girl a soft reassuring smile. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation” he points out, Cullen rolls his eyes and scoffs.

“Good to know, here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever” a voice states to Solas' left, he sighs a little. It's not that he hates the dwarf, it's more he never shuts up, and Solas is used to the quiet, plus the dwarf is far more observant then he likes people to think. 'She' looks to the dwarf and her eyes widen and she moves closer.

“You're a dwemer, yes?” she asks rounding Varric, eyes wide, fascinated, Varric raises an eyebrow at her. “A dwarf” she offers. “I've never met a dwarf before, I mean, my father raised me on such stories and I've read all about them, and studied the artefacts but seeing one” she crouches in front of him. “This is....” she looks to Varric and seems to realise that she's being a little rude. “I apologise, I am being rude” she holds out her hand. “Rinveni” she introduces as she stands. He smirks back and takes her hand.

“Varric Tethras” he introduces. “Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong” he adds, she smiles at him.

“It's good to meet you, Varric” Rinveni offers back warmly, sincerely, and Solas believes it, even just because she's fascinated by the species, but it makes him wonder how she's never seen a dwarf before, he's amused to, she says that now of course, in time the dwarf may make her change her mind.

“You may reconsider that stance, in time” Solas offers amused, Rinveni looks to him and smirks.

“Awww, I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles” Varric counters.

“Absolutely not” Cassandra argues. “Your help is appreciated, Varric, but...”

“Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker?” Varric interrupts her. “Your soldiers aren't in control any more. You need me” Cassandra makes a disgusted noise in the back of her throat and turns to walk away.

“My name is Solas” Solas offers gaining Rinveni's attention again. “If there is to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live” he adds.

“He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept'” Varric corrects. Rinveni looks to her marked hand and then back to Solas.

“You seem to know a great deal about all of this” she offers.

“Like you, Solas is an apostate” Cullen points out.

“Technically all mages are now apostates, Commander” Solas corrects and then turns his attention back to Rinveni. “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the fade; far beyond the experiences of any circle mage, I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach” Rinveni raises an eyebrow at him, and he's suddenly nervous she can see through the lie he's told. “If it is not closed we are all doomed regardless of origin” he adds; Rinveni's eyebrow lowers and the nods.

“That's a commendable attitude” she comments.

“Merely a sensible one” Solas counters. “Although” he starts glancing to Cullen. “Sense appears to be in short supply right now” he glances to Cassandra. “Cassandra, you should know the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen; Rinveni is a mage but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power” he explains, standing up for the elf in front of him, Rinveni eyes him suspiciously; something in her shifting uneasy at the statement he's just made.

“Understood” Cassandra offers Solas and then turns to Cullen. “We must get to the forward camp quickly” Cullen nods and glances to Rinveni who raises her eyebrow back at him.

“Perhaps she should be covered” he offers. “So as not to alarm the men”

“Don't you humans have different skin tones?” Rinveni asks cocking her head. “Why is it so hard to believe elves do too?”

“Because I have never seen an elf like you” Cullen argues.

“And I've never seen a dwarf before. Yet, he exists” She motions to Varric. “And you are right; I am unlike any elf you have met before” Rinveni agrees. Cullen huffs. “Oh come on....we'll be the best of friends before the day is done”

“I highly doubt that” Cullen argues shooting her a look. “More likely I will have cut off your head” he growls at her before stalking away, Rinveni snorts and rolls her eyes. They start to move away from the former rift sight, Rinveni touches her robes over her chest where Skooma would have been, she sighs a little and then stops.

“Whilst we have a moment” she starts. “Has anyone seen my bear?” she asks, four sets of eyes turn to her in various expressions; amusement, suspicion, intrigue and question.

 


End file.
